Jim Schoenfeld
| birth_place = Galt, ON, CAN | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1972 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1972 | career_end = 1985 }} Jim Schoenfeld (born September 4, 1952 in Galt, Ontario) is a retired professional player. He is currently the assistant general manager with the New York Rangers, as well as an interim assistant coach. Biography Playing career After a junior career with the London Knights, Hamilton Red Wings, and Niagara Falls Flyers, he was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres and would play eleven seasons with that team, including spending time as the team's captain. He also played for the Detroit Red Wings and Boston Bruins. He retired from hockey in 1985. Coaching/general management career Since retirement, he has served as the head coach of several NHL teams, including the Sabres, New Jersey Devils, Washington Capitals, and Phoenix Coyotes. As an NHL head coach, Schoenfeld has compiled a record of 256-246-78 (.509). He is currently the general manager of the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League, and assistant general manager of the New York Rangers. Schoenfeld is remembered for an altercation with NHL referee Don Koharski after Game 3 of the 1988 Wales Conference Finals after his New Jersey Devils lost 6-1 to the Boston Bruins. During the argument Koharski fell down and accused Schoenfeld of pushing him. As people yelled Schoenfeld was done coaching (believing that he'd pushed Koharski), Schoenfeld continued arguing with Koharski, closing by saying "Good, 'cause you fell, you fat pig! Have another doughnut! Have another doughnut!" as Koharski and the other officials headed to their dressing room. Schoenfeld was suspended by League disciplinarian Brian O'Neill for the following game, and the Devils sought a court order to overturn the suspension. About 40 minutes before the start of the game, New Jersey Superior Court Judge James F. Madden issued a restraining order allowing Schoenfeld to coach, subsequently triggering a walkout by the scheduled Game Four officials, referee Dave Newell and linesmen Gord Broseker and Ray Scapinello. After more than an hour's delay, three local off-ice officials—Paul McInnis, Jim Sullivan and Vin Godleski—were tracked down to work the game. Schoenfeld was later suspended for Game Five and the officials returned to work. On July 23, 2007, Schoenfeld was named New York Rangers assistant general manager to Glen Sather, replacing Don Maloney. Ken Gernander took over the head coach position in Hartford, while Schoenfeld retained his position of general manager for the farm team. On April 26, 2009, while serving as Interim Assistant Coach for the Rangers under Coach John Tortorella, Schoenfeld stepped in to act as Head Coach for Game 6 of the Eastern Conference Quarter-Final series against the Washington Capitals following Tortorella's one-game suspension for inappropriate fan contact in Game 5 of the series. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1969-70 London Knights OHA 16 1 4 5 81 -- -- -- -- -- 1969-70 Hamilton Red Wings OHA 32 2 12 14 54 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Hamilton Red Wings OHA 25 3 19 22 120 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Niagara Falls Flyers OHA 30 3 9 12 85 -- -- -- -- -- 1971-72 Niagara Falls Flyers OHA 40 6 46 52 215 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 Buffalo Sabres NHL 66 4 15 19 178 6 2 1 3 4 1973-74 Cincinnati Swords AHL 2 0 2 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 Buffalo Sabres NHL 28 1 8 9 56 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 Buffalo Sabres NHL 68 1 19 20 184 17 1 4 5 38 1975-76 Buffalo Sabres NHL 56 2 22 24 114 8 0 3 3 33 1976-77 Buffalo Sabres NHL 65 7 25 32 97 6 0 0 0 12 1977-78 Buffalo Sabres NHL 60 2 20 22 89 8 0 1 1 28 1978-79 Buffalo Sabres NHL 46 8 17 25 67 3 0 1 1 0 1979-80 Buffalo Sabres NHL 77 9 27 36 72 14 0 3 3 18 1980-81 Buffalo Sabres NHL 71 8 25 33 110 8 0 0 0 14 1981-82 Buffalo Sabres NHL 13 3 2 5 30 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Detroit Red Wings NHL 39 5 9 14 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Detroit Red Wings NHL 57 1 10 11 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Boston Bruins NHL 39 0 2 2 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Buffalo Sabres NHL 34 0 3 3 28 5 0 0 0 4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 719 51 204 255 1132 75 3 13 16 151 External links * Wolf Pack profile * Category:Born in 1952 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Cincinnati Swords players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hamilton Red Wings players Category:London Knights players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Niagara Falls Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes coaches Category:Washington Capitals coaches Category:New Jersey Devils coaches Category:Retired in 1985 Category:Hartford Wolf Pack general managers